


𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬 𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑳𝑳 ( 愛の呪文 )

by R1KUKU



Category: Monster High, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bratty Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Mentions of Sex, Reader is Pan, Reader-Insert, Switch Kaminari Denki, Switch Reader, Tongue Piercings, reader gives off heavy lesbian vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU
Summary: 🗒❛ 𝐎𝐍 𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 ༉‧₊˚✧- In which a beautiful monster that has the power to make people fall in love with her but one special spark head can easily be lured in her trap .Ⓒ -RIKUKUⒸ denki kaminari x fem readerⒸ  Kohei Horikoshi, my hero academia April 3, 2016Ⓒ 👾Ⓒ monster high au18+ scenes involved with this fanfic-RIKUKU
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬 𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑳𝑳 ( 愛の呪文 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ intro ]

I WOKE UP from my room which is the attic of my school , the school my father owns 

a place where all ghouls can gossip all monster can play freely and most importantly a place to make friends 

And that place was 

MONSTER HIGH

in the snap of my finger I got out of bed made up my bed got dress and turned on my laptop to start my daily blog for all my monster fans .

I sat in the chair in front of my laptop looking around me to see if everything was in place including my hair and light makeup and begin to start my blog .

" HI there . I'm { y/n } and we'll , I'm a monster , OH but don't be afraid. We're not what you think , we're nice and normal and weird too of course and we all go to a school together and um wait , let me start from the beginning shall we ? " I said with a very playful smirk on my face .

" at first it was just me and my father walking , running or anything around out very big old house . BUT then I met Mina , then when me and Mina was walking around outside we met uraraka along with her 6 little siblings and mother we all decided to turn our house into a school 

MONSTER HIGH 

a place where every monster is welcomed !!!!

my dad gave me an ancient monster transporter called a mapalogue .

me , uraraka and mina used it to rescue monsters from all over the world , monster high is now FILLED with students and that's how we got here now .

" { Y/N } ! president ! " i heard mina shout out to me from down the hall while I was getting my science book from out my locker while toru hagakure was currently chatting away talking about the recent gossip in the school .

" and yknow he got expelled from here and sent to that other god awfully school but I heard from the headmistress that a new student will be coming- " 

" NEW STUDENT ? " I shouted with my eyes sparkling with excitement .

" NEW STUDENT ? " i heard mina also shout from behind me panting slightly due to her running in high heels .

" aye shut THE FUCK UP you shitty extras I'm trying to listen to my music " bakugou yelled while coming out the library from the hallway on the right .

" ah come one bakugou nots wasn't really manly of you ! " i also heard kirishima voice coming from the hallway making me sigh wondering why the hell everyone's so loud in the hallway .

" can everyone quiet down , NOW toru continue with ALL the details pertaining this new student of ours " .

toru took a deep breath before telling us the details about the new student .

" ok so when I was walking down the hallway passing by the main office I heard a conversation going on and of course out of instinct I started ease dropping . She started talking about some kid with yellow hair with some type of electric power in our grade oh and also I heard she said he has a relative here ! " toru said in a near whisper than ran off suddenly feeling shy .

" wtf did she say ? " mina asked me in my ear .

" she said something about how the new student got some relative here and has yellow hair with a sort of electric power " i informed mina .

" all I wonder is if he's hot or not , I need another bee to fill in the spot that's empty because one of my bees found something called ' love ' , it truly disgust me really " mina just stared at me before slapping my arm playfully then sent a wink my way .

" miss.MaAm stop playing with those boys feelingssss " mina whined while tugging the sleeve of my clothing .

" I'm sorry , it's a habit " i said walking up closer to mina making our faces centimeters apart from each other .

" unless you'd like to take the place of the fallen bee , hmm ? " I asked the madly blushing girl not even remembering our friends are still around .

" fucking lesbians " bakugou grumbled before stomping off with a kirishima trailing behind him like a lost dog .

" awe he's just jealous I didn't even recommend him on my list " i said loud enough for bakugou to hear me to make him stop in his tracks to come up with some witty remark .

" as if I want to be in your shitty beeline " he shouted at me from across the hallway but didn't make eye contact with me but made me see the tip of his ears red .

I sighed letting him go for now and continued to get whatever else I need out the locker before closing it and saying my goodbyes to half my friend group here .

as I reached the door to the classroom I heard gasps , whispers and of course my name mentioned in those whispers .

' what is it now ? ' I said in my head putting on a stoic facial expression .

" GOODMORNING whores and pimps " i said greeting them and ignoring aizawa grumbling a bout how that's not the right way to greet someone then saying ' I don't get paid enough for this , I'm going to sleep ' while the students just groaned and with aizawa sleep I started walking to my seat which was next to todoroki and momo.

the two were also part of my line and both had special names from me since they were the first to be in my line .

todoroki was the goodest boy I can ask for and momo was the most adorable girl I encountered .

" so anyone going to tell me what everyone's gossiping about ? " I asked no one in particular while starting to take a seat in my chair after walking up the short stairs to the row I was assigned in .

" there's this u-um new student coming here and the girls in the back were t-talking about how you take all the boys in the school and half the g-girls with your- " i cut him off by getting out of my seat and going towards the group of girls in the back that were all fairly pretty but the one that caught my eye was the one with a olive green blunt cut bob and her hair shined when in contact with any type of light .

" I-is there a problem here ? " she asked me realizing I was standing there for a few seconds without saying anything .

" OH yes there is a problem , your not in my beeline"

todoroki ( deuce gorgon )  
momo ( elissabat )  
bakugou ( heath burns )  
kirishima ( clawd wolf )  
tsuyu ( scarah screams )  
mina ( rochelle goyle )  
uraraka ( clawdeen )  
ida ( gill Webber )  
sero ( porter geiss )  
deku ( Jackson jekyll )  
toru ( spectra vondergeist )


End file.
